ravs_charmedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Powers
A *'Acid Secretion' - The ability to generate corrosive acid. *'Adjusting' - The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory Molecular Powers. *'Advanced Electrokinesis' - The ability to shoot extremely powerful beam-like blasts of electricity. *'Advanced Fire Throwing' - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire. *'Advanced Telekinesis '- An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of telekinetic energy. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and manipulate wind. *'Age Shifting' - The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. *'Agility' - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. *'Apportation' - The ability to teleport objects or people through space. *'Ash Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through ashes. *'Astral Premonition '- The ability to astral project into your premonition *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Atmokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate all various aspects of the weather at will. *'Audible Inundation' - The ability to overwhelm someone's mind with voices. *'Augmentation' - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. *'Aura Choking' - The ability to strangle someone through their own aura. *'Aura Manipulation' - The ability to control and manipulate auras. B *'Banishing' - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. *'Beaming' - A form of teleportation used by Cupids. *'Black Orbing' - A form of teleportation used by Darklighters. *'Blinking' - A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes. *'Body Insertion' - The ability to physically transfer a person into someone else's mind. *'Bursting Balls' - The ability to conjure a ball that combusts upon contact. C *'Calling' - The ability to telekinetically "call" an object into one's hand. *'Camouflage' - The ability to magically change one's appearance to match their surroudings. *'Catoptromancy' - The ability to see people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to manipulate time in all directions. *'Clairaudience' - The psychic ability to hear what people that are far away are saying using only your mind. *'Clinging' - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. *'Cloaking' - The ability to make someone invisible and unable to be detected. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself. *'Combustive Orbing' - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Conjuring the Elements' - The ability to conjure and control the elements of earth, fire, wind, water, and even lightning. *'Corporealization' - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. *'Crushing' - The ability to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice. *'Cursing' - The ability to enchant an object or person, and produce negative effects. D *'Dark Binding' - An evil ritual performed by Dark Priestesses to bind two people as husband and wife. *'Dark Cloaking' - The ability to hide one's activities from good beings. *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deflection' - The ability to deflect the active powers of others. *'Deviation' - The ability to return attacks back to where they came. *'Discord' - The ability to create conflict between people. *'Divination' - The practice of predicting the future. *'Dream Leaping' - The ability to project into peoples dreams and manipulate them. E *'Ectoplasmic Webbing' - The ability to fire strings of ectoplasm. *'Elasticity' - The ability to stretch a part of your body like a rubber band. *'Electrokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. *'Empathy' - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them. An Empath can copy others' powers, too. *'Enchantment' - The ability to bestow magical powers on an object or an individual. *'Energetic Fading' - An energy-based type of teleportation power. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy. *'Energy Blast' - The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy. *'Energy Bolts' - The ability to throw bolts of energy similar to Light Darts and Laser Bolts. *'Energy Magic' - The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *'Energy Projection' - The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. *'Energy Waves' - The ability to send enormous destructive waves of energy. *'Enhanced Intuition' - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Precognition. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to have extremely advanced senses. F *'Fading' - An energy-based form of teleportation. *'Fear Amplification' - The ability to amplify another being's fear. *'Fear Projection' - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification. *'Fireballs' - The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Fire Breathing' - The ability to emit fire from one's mouth. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. *'Flaming' - A fire-based form of teleportation, mostly used by upper-level demons. *'Flight' - An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go in. *'Floating' - The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around. *'Force Blasts' - The ability to generate blasts of force that send the target flying through the air. *'Force Fields' - The ability to control a shield consisting of force. G *'Genesis' - The ability to create lesser beings from your own body. *'Geokinesis' - The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. *'Glamouring' - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. *'Glistening' - A form of teleportation. When used, it leaves a glistening contour of the body. *'Glisten-Fading' - A form of teleportation, which is a combination of Glistening and Fading. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic images. *'Hope Reading' - The ability to read someone's hopes. *'Hovering' - The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place, with or without the use of orbs. *'Hydrokinesis' - The ability to create and manipulate water. *'Hyper Speed' - The ability to move extremely fast. *'Hypnosis' - The ability to put someone into a submissive trance. I *'Illusions' - The ability to create illusions which alter the victim's senses and perception of his/her surroundings. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever and without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire. *'Intangibility' - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Invincibility' - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. *'Invisibility' - The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. *'Inspire Creativity' - The ability to create and direct creativity with one's presence. K *'Kiss of Death '- A Siren's variation of Touch of Death. She kisses the men burning them up from the inside. *'Knowledge Absorption' - The ability to psychically absorb knowledge from other people. L *'Laser Bolts' - The ability to generate darts of electromagnetic radiation that can burn the target upon contact. *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Life Draining' - The ability to drain the life force out of someone. *'Light Darts' - The ability to generate tiny, small darts of energy that burn the target upon contact. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. *'Liquification' - The ability to change into water momentarily. *'Literary Manipulation' - The ability to absorb all information a book contains. *'Luck' - The ability to grant good or bad luck to others. *'Luring' - The ability to tempt and persuade someone to obey your will and do your bidding. M *'Manifestation' - The ability to appear in spirit form after death and retain all of your powers. *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Memory Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them. *'Mind Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Molecular Acceleration' - The ability to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. *'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they combust. *'Molecular Deceleration' - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object or being. *'Molecular Dispersion' - The ability to utterly destroy an object or being by ripping it apart on a molecular level. *'Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized. *'Molecular Inhibition' - The ability to slow molecules down completely, causing them to crystallize, encapsulate a being or object in ice. *'Molecular Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate matter on a molecular level. *'Mummification' - The abillity that allows the user to turn a recently deceased body into a mummy to prevent it from decomposion. The mummy cannot be unwrapped in any way. N *'Nature Enhancement' - The ability to augment, grow or bring plant back to life. *'Necrokinesis' - The ability to cause instant death. O *'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand and speak any language without extensive training. *'Optical Fire Bolts' - The ability to shoot bolts of fire from the eyes. *'Optical Energy Blasts' - The ability to emit a sudden shot of energy from the eyes. *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through the use of blue and white orbs. *'Orb Shield' - A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. P *'Particle Swarm' - The ability to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim. *'Pathokinesis' - The ability to absorb a person's emotions and channel them back into the target augmented, which could prove lethal. *'Petrification' - The ability to turn beings or objects into stone. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Plasma Balls' - The ability to throw balls of plasma energy. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to use special ingredients to make magical potions. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. *'Power Containing' - The ability to capture and contain the powers of other. *'Power Extraction' - The ability to temporarily strip magical powers from other beings without absorbing the power. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another beings. *'Power Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways. *'Power Mimicry' - The ability to permanently copy a witch's powers and abilities if they are used on you. *'Power Negation' - The ability to temporarily prevent others from using their powers. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Power Stripping' - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping' - The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. *'Premonition' - The ability to recieve a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. *'Pressurization' - The ability to induce high pressure on someone's skull. *'Projection' - The ability to project a desire to reality. *'Projective Invisibility' - The ability to make people and objects invisible. *'Projective Levitation' - The ability to levitate other people and objects. *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is when two psychics are physically and mentally connected. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - An elemental power that allows a being to control fire. *'Pyrotechnics' - The ability to produce and send fireworks above someone. R *'Rage Projection' - The ability to enrage others by magnifying their anger. *'Rainbow Teleportation' - A form of teleportation through a rainbow used by Leprechauns. *'Reality Warping' - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Regeneration' - The ability to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery depends on how strong a being is. *'Releasing Repression' - The ability to tap into other people's repressed emotions and absorb it, freeing the suppressed emotion. *'Remote Beaming' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send and call anther person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to call for an object and have it teleported to the user. *'Resurrection' - The ability to resurrect the dead, could be others or could be oneself. *'Retrocognition' - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision of premonition. *'Rising' - The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. S *'Sand Manipulation' - The ability to create and control sand. *'Sand Teleportation' - A form of teleportation in which the user disappears in a whirling sandstorm. *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. *'Sense Projection' - The ability to take away someone else's senses and use it for oneself. *'Sensing' - The ability to locate and sense people. *'Shadow Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of shadows. *'Shadow Manipulation' - The abilaity to generate and manipulate shadows to various effects. *'Shamanism' - Used to heal and enlighten, using ceremonials which can include rhythmic music, mind altering drugs and mythic journeys into the subconscious. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. *'Shredding' - A form of teleportation that allows the user to disperse their molecules one place and reform elsewhere. *'Shrinking' - The ability to strink someone's physical size. *'Sleep Induction' - The power to put others to sleep with the wave of the hand or via a potion. *'Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoke-Fading' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Fading. *'Smoke-Whirling' - A form of teleportation that is a combination of Smoking and Whirling. *'Smoking' - A smoke-based form of teleportation. *'Sonic Scream' - The ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal human, often to such high levels it can be lethal or highly destructive. *'Soul Absorption' - The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Blasting' - The ability to fire a blast of lightning-lile energy that can extract the Souls of other beings. *'Soul Projection' - The ability to contain souls of the dead in crystals or balls of white energy. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting' - The basic ability of a Witch to cast spells. *'Spiralization' - An energy-based form of teleportation used exclusively by Wizards. *'Spirit Absorption' - An ability used by incorporeal beings to feed on spirits for survival. *'Spirit Dominion' - The ability to have control over Spirits. *'Strangulation' - The energy-based power that allows the user to cause the victim to suffocate. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. *'Summoning' - The ability to conjure a being into the user's vicinity. *'Super Strength' - The ability of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. *'Swallowing' - The ability to consume people or objects or make them disappear when coming in contact with your body. T *'Technopathy' - The ability to control technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through your eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic Orbing' - The ability to orb things to your or to your target. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. *'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. *'Thermal Balls '- The rare ability to create purple balls comprised of highly concentrated thermal energy. *'Thermal Blasts' - The ability to fire powerful blasts of thermal energy from the hands. *'Thermokinesis' - The ability to manipulate temperature. *'Thermovariance' - Also known as Blood Boiling. The ability to increase blood temperature to a boiling point. *'Thorn Spitting' - The ability to produce thorns out of the mouth that contain a toxin that slowly kills anyone who is harmed by the projectiles. *'Thought Projection' - The ability to conjure thoughts and imagination into reality. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. *T'ransmogrification' - The ability that allows the user to alter their form into inanimate objects. *'Transmutation' - The ability to turn one form of matter into another. V *'Voice Echo' - The ability to project your voice into a place without being present. *'Voice Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate your own voice or copy another. *'Vortex Creation' - The ability to create vortexes to other dimensions, planes or parallel worlds. *'Voyeurism' - The ability to spy with only the eyes staying visible while the rest of the body is invisible. W *'Water Teleportation' - A form of teleportation in which the user is turned into water before teleporting. *'Web Projection' - The ability to create webs and communicate via them or trap other beings inside of them. *'Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way X *'X-Ray Vision' - The ability to see through different forms of materials. Category:Powers Category:Lists